Zootopia Drabble Series 8
by IamThePhantomBeyond
Summary: Judy's feeling a bit jealous and we get to know more about the stranger.
**"On a letter day"** part 4

Judy is making an angry face, not mad towards Nick who is just happily eating his meaty burger, it was towards her. She didn't expect to get that jealous to the point where she did something like 'that'. She still doesn't know what came over her, not wanting to wander in those thoughts she started eating her burgers and fries.

Judy: "Nick?"

Nick: "Yeshhh." He replied with a full mouth.

Judy: "The SAZ told us to keep this a secret right?"

Nick swallows his food before speaking, "Keep it a secret for those who are not involved. The ZPD is already involved so there is no hiding it from there. Not only that our chief know them anyway."

Judy: "I'm actually surprised he actually wants to know what you've been doing. I mean he ignores you from time to time, not caring because he dislikes you."

Nick: "I know, but when the SAZ is involved, I guess it peaked his interest."

Judy: "So you're planning on telling them on break?"

Nick: "I don't see the harm, it may even make me look cool."

To Judy he was already cool. Even before all this. Nick is always the trickster and he always know something others don't. Judy thinks of him as an unserious detective. Though this would be something she would keep to herself, giving Nick an ego would be troublesome.

Back at the SAZ (Secret Agency of Zootopia) headquarters.

Letra and the stranger are in room together. Letra was called in to check on her temper. Letra doesn't like babysitting anybody however when it comes to 'her' its a different story.

?: "Nick is just so annoying."

Letra: "But he does have a point. The ZPD should know about this."

?: "The SAZ can handle this situation! We don't need their help!"

Letra: "Our boss made the call anyway."

?: "I really despise him."

Letra: "Is it because he's with another girl?"

?: "What? No!"

Letra: "Are you sure you're not falling for him?"

The woman in cloaks suddenly turned, stunned from what Letra just said. Letra showed a small smile.

Letra: "I saw that."

Letra is good in picking things up, from lies to truths. There is no point in hiding secrets from her. The woman in cloak just covered her face with her hat.

Letra: "You got angry at him for mentioning that he's already with someone, and now your just here getting emotionally frustrated."

?: "I really don't like it when you can see through people."

Letra: "Its my speciality."

?: "So what do you think Nick sees in her?"

Letra: "Well I got to talk to her, she's an honest person who cares about others and has a strong personality."

?: "What does that make me?"

Letra: "Well you're compulsive, and irrational, but only when he's with you."

?: "I don't know Letra."

Letra: "As long as you keep that 'Im married' facade and compulsive behavior in check you're not gonna get any chances with other males."

?: "What are you saying? That I act childish?"

Letra: "No what I'm saying is that you act like a stuck up high school girl."

?: "Its pretty much the same Letra."

Letra takes a sit right next to her.

Letra: "If you really like him, then what's holding you back?"

?: "Its not that, its just were different. He's a fox and I'm a Lynx."

Letra: "Well he's dating a bunny. So I don't think he cares what species he falls in love with."

?: "Yeah and there's that! Why would a bunny, a fox's prey, would ever date him?"

Letra: "It seems they have a history together."

?: "I also have a history with him!"

Letra: "As he's interrogator and partner."

She scowled as she remembers that she interrogated him all night and even treated him badly. No wonder he does not like her.

?: "But shouldn't he forget about that?"

Letra: "He may have taken that personally."

?: "Oh come on. It was just an interrogation."

Letra looks at her with that 'oh-really' look.

?: Ok I may have gone far with that, but that's not it."

Letra: "So what really bothers you about Nick?"

?: "I just hate it when he's right all the time. I mean I don't understand how he could just precive these things. Like for example, I thought after capturing their boss, the mission would be over then he goes and say that I should do it quickly or another party may come in and rescue him and he was right. Now I screwed the mission for not listening to him! He's not even a spy or an agent! He's a fox! A con artist! And I'm an agent trained for this and yet he does it better than ME!"

Letra: "You know that he's working as a cop right now."

?: "That's even ticking me off."

Letra: "So what you're trying to say is that you want to prove him wrong, and you want him to acknowledge you."

She silently nodded.

Letra: "Here's what I know, you can't."

She looks at her with that, why-would-you-say-that-face.

?: "So you're saying that I can't do what ever he does?"

Letra: "You may have the training, but he has the experience."

?: "What do you mean?"

Letra: "I'll tell you why. Nick was already has real life experience about these things and he started this when he was just 12 years old. Younger than when you started. You were taught by us but never lived it like he did. He was in the thick of it, in the middle of the dangers without anyone to help him but himself. You on the other hand lived in a safe place, not knowing the actual dangers that are out there. And when you took that step to that outside world, your already lost. That's the reason why, because he's already miles ahead of you."

She was silent because if Letra acknowledges him this much, then she's no way close to that.

?: "So what now?"

Letra: "Just follow his lead, he may have the experience but he doesn't have the training." she quickly looks up to Letra, "So when the times comes, show him what you're made of."

She gets it now. She could never outwit Nick because he already knows how this works, but he can't outmatch her as an agent. Nick is the brains then she is the brawns. Even though she prefer this to be the other way. ( _There's gotta be another word for brawn in this situation I mean really. A spy or- you know what I'll look it up later_.)

Letra: "So I hope you've calmed down. I'm going back to work."

?: "Letra, thanks for the talk."

Letra leaves off with a smile.

Back at the ZPD, Nick is telling everyone about what happened to him after he had gone missing.

Alex: "Wow, dude, so you got hired by the SAZ."

Nick: "Yep"

Alex: "To take down the Greyhouse."

Nick: "Pretty much sums it all up."

Terra: "So for how long are you going to be as an acting agent?"

Nick: "After when all this is over."

Bogo: "Alright then so what you're saying is that the SAZ will be helping us getting rid of them?"

Nick: "No you'll be helping them. The SAZ will send you all notifactions, messages and all that so we can track these guys."

Clawhouser: "That sounds simple enough but how is this gonna work?"

Gnash: "We'll just respond to whatever they send us and just go after them simple as that."

Bogo: "So did their boss told you anything besides that?"

Nick: "She said that I'm just here to notify you about that, then tomorrow some agents will come by and talk to you guys on how to prepare for this."

Geno: "Can't they just tell through the phones or online?"

Nick: "They could but the Greyhouse is keeping tabs on them too, so if anything that passes through the network that has their code might get hacked in and tell whatever things the SAZ is doing against them."

Judy: "So they have a hacker."

Nick: "They pretty much have every variety of criminals in their organization."

Geno: "So how do we know you're not a spy for the Greyhouse?"

Nick: "Really dude?"

Terra: "Of course he's not, otherwise Judy might leave him."

Nick: "What!?"

Everyone except Judy and Nick:"Oooooooooh"

Judy is red like a tomato as she got frantic: "Guys! Its not like that at all!"

Nick face-palming: "I swear its like being back in high school."

The night was well for everyone in Zootopia, Nick is finally back and the SAZ is watching over the city.

Tomorrow, however is a day no one would ever forget.


End file.
